Truth or Dare
by NarcissaMalfoy101
Summary: Ron, Harry and Hermione are with Snape in detention but when they try to leave when detention is over, the door is sealed shut. They pass the time by playing a game of truth or dare COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Unfortunately I do not own Severus Snape either *insert pouting face* Haha**

The three gryffindors headed down to the dungeons. Snape had given them all detention; Ron and Harry had been talking whilst he had been addressing the class and Hermione had been caught giving Neville help with his potion which inevitably exploded back at him, despite her extra help.

There they were, the potions classroom lay right behind that door. Tentatively Hermione reached out and knocked the door until she heard the cold voice of the professor ordering them to come in. The 'overgrown bat' as Ron had nicknamed him, gestured to the rows of jars on the desks before him. ''You will be putting those back in their correct positions or the shelves, there are labels to dictate where each should be presented.'' He sneered, returned his attention to the paper he had to mark. The golden trio grumbled about something but set to work straight away, Hermione didn't seem to even need the labels as prompts, it was as if she had memorized the classroom inside and out; which would have been incredible, especially seeing as she was not one to gaze around the room in boredom.

Soon all of the jars, containing potion ingredients, were back on the shelves and not so much as one had smashed. Snape finished grading a hufflepuff's paper and checked the rows of ingredients, to his utmost surprise, not one was out of place. ''Satisfactory,'' he mumbled. ''You may leave.'' He took his seat once more only to stand up again as Hermione called out. ''We can't leave,''

''Why ever not?'' He drawled.

''The door is stuck, we cannot open it.''

Professor Snape drew his wand and walked over to the large door, muttering a few incarnations, he reached for the door, expecting for it to open with ease, it not no such thing. It was locked. ''It appears, we are stuck in here.'' He growled, glaring at the door. Great, just great, he was stuck in here Weasley, Potter and Granger! Although he didn't mind Granger that much, it was mainly Potter and Weasley.

''Well,'' Harry started to speak, earning himself a glare from the potions master. ''If we are stuck here, maybe we should do something to pass the time.'' He finished.

''And what are you suggesting, Mr. Potter?''

''I am suggesting that we play truth or dare.'' He offered, looking around at Ron, Hermione and then last of all at Snape.

''That's a great way to pass the time.'' Ron agreed, a smile appearing on his face for the first time since detention started. Hermione was less certain. ''Well... I don't know...''

''Come on, 'Mione!'' Ron encouraged.

''Fine.'' She gave in. ''Professor?''

''You won't get me playing some childish game.'' He huffed and moved to sweep away but a hand on his arm restricted him. Wrenching his arm away, he looked down at the girl, no woman, who had done it. ''Miss. Granger?''

''I think you should play, it will be a good way to pass the time and will be fun at the same time.'' She countered.

The man scoffed at the word 'fun' but sat down on the dusty floor with them anyway. ''I'll start then.'' He sighed. ''Potter, Truth or dare?''

''Truth.'' He chose and waited for his question. Snape mulled it over before finally asking. ''Who, if anyone, do you have a crush on?'' He got straight to more intriguing questions. Harry opened his mouth or speak but nothing came out, he tried again. ''Draco.'' He said quietly. Snape strained to hear but couldn't quite make it out. ''What was that, Potter?''

''I said, Draco.''

Everyone was in shock and gaped at him. Snape snickered and gestured that it was his go. Harry recomposed himself and said. ''Hermione, truth or dare?'' He rubbed his hands together.

''Dare.'' She said then covered her mouth, instantly regretting her decision.

Harry smiled wickedly. ''I dare you to kiss Snape,'' Hermione looked ready to protest but Harry held up his head. ''Full on the lips for a minute.''

Snape and Hermione stared at him. ''What!?'' They chorused.

 **A/N The second part will be up very shortly**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Unfortunately I do not own Severus Snape either *insert pouting face* Haha. Also this is my first 'intense' as it may be, kiss scene so bear with me.**

''Surely this is against the rules of the game.'' Severus protested, but despite his protests, he had grown quite fond of the 'insufferable know-it-all'. Harry and Ron shook their heads. ''It isn't against the rules, _sir_.'' Harry laughed. Hermione bit her lip, she had had a crush on the snarky potions master since forth year but no-one, not even her closest friends knew.

''So... um, here we go.'' She said quietly as she leaned in towards him. She drew closer, close enough to hear his breath catch in his throat; he was nervous it seemed. Hermione fought the urge to smile and stopped with her lips centimeters away from his. Severus decided to close the distance, to decrease the embarrassment if that were even possible. His lips closed on hers, claiming them. Her eyes fluttered close as she began to moved her lips against his and her heart leapt at her chest, wanting to break free. The seconds ticked by and the minute was almost up.. Severus decided to take things one further and he tried to prize her mouth open with his tongue. He was successful and she allowed him access. His tongue explored her mouth before dancing around with hers. ''Okay you can stop now.'' Harry called but the two were lost in the moments, not even hearing anything around them. After a few more minutes they finally broke the kiss, panting and out of breath. Somehow Hermione had ended up sitting in Snape's lap.

''If you are quite finished...'' Ron began, going bright red.

Just then the door flung open and there stood Albus Dumbledore. ''Aah, I see my plan worked then.'' He beamed, his blue eyes twinkling.

 **A/N: I'll let you decide why Albus came up with the plan :)**


End file.
